


Restless

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach can’t sleep.  Noah is Not Amused.  Chris helps him out. Rated G for content, but probably R for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Noah was pretty sure Zach was some kind of sadist.

Really.  That was the only explanation for why he would keep doing this.  “This” being “waiting for Noah to get to the good part of the dream, where Harold was purring and telling him that dogs totally kick feline ass, and then waking him up by wandering off again and forcing Noah to keep an eye on him.

Bedroom-kitchen-living room-bedroom-kitchen-on-and-on.  Back and forth, late into the night and early in the mornings, with Noah barely getting to lie down before having to scrabble to his paws again, tagging along after his restless human.

He kept up a stream of conversation, the usual meaningless chatter that never included the key words (if they had to be up and walking, couldn’t they be  _on a walk?_ ), and of course Noah was the only one around to listen to him.  Harold, the lazy, un-devoted bastard, could be trusted to stay sound asleep, stretched out in boneless kitty bliss.  Asshole.  No wonder Zach got a dog.

One night, at you-owe-me-a-fucking-cookie-you-sleepless-fuck o’clock, the front door opens.  For the love of kibble, was that human having  _guests?_  Quick investigation revealed that it was Chris, to Noah’s relief.

“Hey, you,” he snapped.  “Put Zach in his crate so I can sleep.”

_Heyyyyyy Noah!  Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy!  Yeah you are!!!_

Sigh.  “Yes, I am, you babbling idiot.  Ooh.   _Ooooh._   A little to the left…no my left…good human…”

Predictably, Zach was the one to interrupt the first pleasant experience of the entire night.  They chattered at each other, still not saying any of the key words (pricks), although Chris seemed to be scolding Zach (awesome).  Naturally, as soon as Noah lay down on the doormat they were moving again.  Couldn’t they stay in one room for ten minutes?

Trotting after them, he stopped at the bedroom door.  If they were going to mate, Noah would just as soon sleep in the yard.

No, it didn’t look like they were.  Chris pushed Zach into his crate (good boy!) and then crawled in after him, wrapping around his human the way Harold wrapped around Noah if he beat him to the sunbeam.  Noah continued to watch, wary lest they wake him yet again, but aside from reaching over to put out the light, they settled, tucked under the covers like a litter of puppies.

Content that his human wouldn’t wander off, Noah (finally) went to sleep.


End file.
